Clockwork Princess
by lilly13245
Summary: My take on Clockwork Princess. Set after Clockwork Prince. Will is struggling to come to terms over the heartbroken news of Tessa's engagment to Jem...how will Tessa choose now that Will admits he loves her? Will her heart be torn in two? Will she marry the one she loves or realize that the one she really loves is Will?


**Okay so hello everyone! I just finished reading both Infernal Devices books AGAIN and thought: since Clockwork Princess doesn't come out till 2013 then why not write my version of what I thought would happen? Anyway, here's a little preview of my version. Lemmee know what cha think or if I should continue! **

A loud crash awoke Magnus Bane after falling into a deep sleep on the living room sofa.  
He could hear his humble servant Archer protesting against someone and then the door swinging open leaving Will Herondale drenched head to toe in the rain without bothering to put on a jacket.  
"Will,"  
"Sir, I tried to tell him you were resting..." Archer protested.  
"It's alright Archer. I'm awake now."  
Archer nodded and before leaving the room, shot Will a quick glare.  
Magnus looked up at the boy in front of him. Vulnerability sprayed out across his face and he had never seen him looked so broken before. And that was saying a lot compared to everything he had seen him go through.  
"Will," Magnus immediately became concerned, "What in God's name happened?"  
Will just looked at him utterly speechless. His hair began to drip as well as his soaking body and he looked numb to the touch. The color of his eyes had gone from an uplifted beautiful ocean blue to a faded, lifeless, dark mess.  
"Will," Magnus quickly got up from the couch and grabbed a blanket off the sofa to wrap around the lifeless boy making a wet mess on his floor.  
"Will, please speak to me. Tell me what happened," Magnus searched for anything in Will's eyes, but nothing. Utter lifelessness. "Will, is Tessa alright?"  
At the sound of Tessa's name, Will's eyes awoke and he looked at Magnus.  
"Tessa," his voice came out in a whisper.  
"Is she alright?" Magnus asked again  
"I have lost everything Magnus. "his voice cracked on the last few words and Magnus could tell he was holding back sobs.  
Will: a courageous, smart-talking, sarcastic, deadly beautiful boy who would never cry.  
"What happened Will? Please! Answer me!"  
"Tessa ... She can never love me." He looked at Magnus with cracked eyes that shattered the wall he had spent five years putting up and it was so heartbroken Magnus had to look away.  
"What do you mean she cannot love you? The curse is broken… I thought..."  
"Magnus, it has nothing to do with the curse."  
"Then what..."  
"She is engaged." his voice was dead, "To... Jem."  
"Engaged? To Jem? Wait ...Your parabatai Jem?"  
"Yes." Will's voice came out fractured and broken.  
"But... I thought...You two...on the balcony..."  
"So did I."  
"Will I am so sorry." And he truly was. He had expected Tessa to understand after Will explained everything to her and that maybe…just maybe... she would give him another chance. But he DID NOT expect for her to be engaged. That was the last thing he had thought would happen.  
"Of all people, " Will looked at the fireplace after seating himself beside Magnus.  
"It had to be Jem. My blood brother. My parabatai. My other half." He looked as if he could break in two. And very easily.  
"Did you ever know?..."  
"No. There was never any indications at all that he had liked her more than... I am such a fool." he looked down and kicked the edge of the sofa table.  
"Will…"  
"They are getting married Magnus! Getting married! The women I love is getting married to Jem!" he shouted as he rose and strode towards the window.  
"Maybe there's a way…"  
"There's no way Magnus! " he turned and looked at him with his blue eyes covered in sadness, " Can't you see? Even if they don't get married I can't take her from him. I saw him last night and he hasn't looked as happy about her and him getting married since before he became sick."  
"Will..." for once Magnus didn't know what to say.  
"I love her Magnus. Probably more than I should, but I do."  
"I know you do."  
"I came to you because I don't know where else to go. I don't think I can stand to be there at the wedding." he looked hollow and desperate as Magnus studied him for a brief moment.  
"Alright, stay with me for awhile while we figure this all out."  
Will exhaled a breath of relief that he had apparently been holding for a long while.  
"Thank you Magnus. I don't know what I would've done..."  
"Shush," Magnus snapped at him, "We need to get you dry and find some spare clothes for you. I can't have you making more of a wet mess on my floor than you already have. But first you need some sleep." he said nodding towards the hollow circles underneath his eyes.  
Will nodded and walked to the bathroom to clean himself up and disperse of the wet clothing.  
_What will I ever do with that boy?_ Magnus thought to himself silently.  
_He will be my own undoing._

* * *

**okay so tell me what cha think? that was just a preview btw!**


End file.
